Missive
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Alors que le combat fait rage au cœur des murs, Marco ne peut s'empêcher d'écrire à Jean pour lui faire part de ce qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment lui dire en face. Spoils scans 78/79/80 !
Retour sur le fandom SnK mais j'avais tellement besoin d'écrire un truc après avoir lu les scans 78/79/80 ! Donc c'est un Marco x Jean sous forme de lettre de la part de Marco.

 **Je préviens, il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de spoils sur ces trois derniers chapitres (février/mars/avril 2016, donc tous récents) alors si vous ne les avez pas lu ne continuez pas** , sauf si vous aimez bien qu'on vous raconte tout ! Pour ceux qui les ont lus, donnez-moi vos réactions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Jean, je sais que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, mais… Je voulais vraiment t'écrire tout ce que je ressentais. Tout ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire avant que ce titan ne me dévore, et te donner toutes les raisons du monde de continuer le combat, alors que tu te bas en ce moment même pour la survie de l'humanité.

Tu sais, là où je suis, ce n'est pas le paradis, d'ailleurs il n'y a ni village, ni temple, ni anges. C'est un endroit assez froid, où je n'ai ni besoin de dormir ni me nourrir. Malgré ça, je ne m'ennuie pas. J'ai retrouvé nos compagnons qui étaient morts au combat, et cela me suffit. Nous sommes tous réunis, à vous encourager du plus profond de nos cœurs pour que vous puissiez vaincre ces titans.

Je peux te voir aussi, voir tous les efforts que tu as fait. Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Tu as pris la bonne décision en rejoignant les bataillons d'exploration. Chaque jour qui passe, chaque combat que tu mènes me prouve à quel point j'avais raison de te dire que tu avais l'âme d'un chef, que tu étais né pour diriger. Je tremble à chaque fois que je te vois approcher un titan de trop près, mais je sais que tu arriveras à le vaincre. Parce que tu t'améliores à chaque combat. Tu es devenu un élément indispensable du bataillon. Si tu survis, tu deviendras une légende, je le sais.

J'aimerais aussi te dire de profiter de tes rares moments de calme avec les autres. Profite d'eux un maximum, même d'Eren. Je sais que ça peut être dur, mais tous ensemble, vous réussirez à sauver l'humanité. Actuellement, vous êtes sûrement les derniers survivants… Ce combat contre Reiner, Berthold, Zeke et les autres titans m'effraie vraiment, et lorsque je vois les tentatives désespérées du Major, je crains à chaque instant de vous voir apparaître à côté de moi… Pour l'instant, Hansi et les autres ne sont pas arrivés, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils vont rester avec vous.

Plus je vous vois avancer et découvrir le fonctionnement de cette société, plus je prie pour que vous restiez en vie. Il y a tellement d'individus jouant double-jeu… Je sais que tu peux avoir confiance en ta petite équipe. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sacha et Levi sont les plus fiables... Erwin et Hansi aussi s'ils arrivent à survivre. Je ne peut pas en dire autant des autres, et cela m'inquiète. Quand je découvre le nombre de titans infiltrés dans la 104e brigade d'entraînement, je me dis qu'il y en a peut-être d'autres et qu'Annie, Reiner, Berthold et Ymir ne sont pas les seuls…

Alors méfie-toi, Jean, ne fais pas comme moi. Si je pouvais retourner auprès de toi, même un instant, je ne te dirais qu'une chose : fais attention, ne soit pas trop intelligent et surtout, n'écoute pas les conversations des autres. Tu sais, quand tu m'as découvert, le visage à moitié arraché, j'étais déjà ici, à te regarder. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que tu as dit :

« Ça n'a pas pu lui arriver à lui. Quelqu'un a vu comment il est mort ? »

Tu étais tellement effrayé que j'aurai voulu ressusciter pour te rassurer, et pour m'excuser. A cause de ma curiosité, j'ai écouté La conversation qu'il ne fallait pas, et je suis mort pour ça. Je me dis souvent que si je n'avais pas parlé à Reiner et Berthold, si j'étais parti au lieu de les aborder, je serais peut-être encore là aujourd'hui... Reiner ne m'aurait pas attrapé et Annie ne m'aurait pas ôté mon équipement. Voir tes compagnons te trahir ainsi est plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure physique.

Tu voulais savoir si quelqu'un avait vu ma mort ? Ces trois-là m'ont regardé me faire dévorer, les yeux remplis de larmes et de culpabilité. Je ne saurais jamais s'ils étaient sincères… Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent le même coup. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir sous leurs yeux. Je ne veux pas te voir ici alors qu'il te reste tellement de choses à vivre en bas.

Aujourd'hui, je prie de tout mon cœur pour que vous réussissiez à les vaincre. Ils ont sûrement tous une raison de détruire l'humanité, mais ne les laisse pas faire. Il faut continuer à se battre pour tous ceux qui sont morts et qui vous regardent d'en haut. Nos morts ne doivent pas être vaines.

Alors Jean, bats-toi pour nous, et gagnez pour l'humanité. Et lorsque le moment pour toi sera venu de me rejoindre ici, lorsque tu auras bien vécu, je te dirais ce que je n'ai jamais pu te dire :

 _"Je t'ai toujours aimé, Jean."_


End file.
